Fixing the Broken
by tripleloopx
Summary: "Of course you love me. I'm Draco Malfoy. What's not to love?"Yeah, she didn't like that. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. I have to get her back.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So we all know that i don't own any of the characters or anything Harry Potter related. They are all J.K Rowlings. Isn't she amazing ?

She's gone. Actually gone. Fuck, why don't I think before I talk? Sure, I should have told her I loved her back. Sure, I shouldn't have said what I did. But I'm Draco _fucking_ Malfoy and I was born to be an idiot.

_They were curled up on the couch, staring into the fire as it burned on. They had been sitting in comfortable silence for the past 20 minutes, enjoying being able to just be them. He felt Hermione shift slightly in his arms and heard her sigh._

"_Draco?"_

"_Yes Hermione?"_

"_I think... No I... Well what I mean to say is, I know that…"_

"_Well, well, well, is this what Hermione Granger looks like all flustered and lost for words? I think she's quite cute."_

"_Oh shut it Draco. This is important."_

_He motioned for her to continue and that he wouldn't interrupt again._

"_Draco, I love you"_

_He was speechless for the first time in his life. She loved him? Those words and the way she looked in this moment would forever be etched in his brain. His girlfriend, with her cheeks flushed and her perfect teeth biting down on her bottom lip. His Hermione. Nothing came to his mind as he was memorizing her. He could tell she was waiting for a response and so he blurted out what came to him first._

"_Of course you love me. I'm Draco fucking Malfoy. What's not to love?"_

_Instantly her eyes flashed and her flushed cheeks turned from a faint, pink, nervous blush to one of anger._

"_You, Draco _fucking _Malfoy are the most self-centered, egotistical git I have ever had the displeasure of meeting. I can't believe I thought I loved you. I'm so stupid to have thought you might love me back. The only thing you could ever love is yourself. Have a nice life, Malfoy"_

_He sat there in silence throughout her speech. He felt his gut wrench at the thought of her leaving him. He sat there in silence as she slapped him. All he could do was sit as she grabbed her things and slammed the door on her way out._

That was three hours ago. The sadness and loss he was feeling was slowly being replaced by anger. Who did she think she is? She can't just walk out him. How dare she? His thought process was turning into grumbling as he stomped around the apartment destroying things. The photographs were the first to go. Glass shattered all over his fingers but he didn't give a shit. There was something primal and satisfying to break things the muggle way. Next was the muggle coffee machine she had insisted he got as he "couldn't make coffee to save his life." What would she know? The stupid bint.

"I need a drink" he said to himself as he made his way over to his liquor cabinet. He pulled out a glass and studied it. Times like these call for drastic measures and he threw the glass across the room. He didn't even hear the smash before he had the firewiskey out to drown himself in it.

Two hours and almost two bottles of firewiskey later, he could feel the effects of it taking over him. It wasn't long before he had passed out on the floor.

He dreamt of her. She was standing in the rain looking beautiful as ever. Her mother and father stood behind her sneering at him. Of course they would hate him for breaking their little girl's heart. A red headed man walked up behind her and put his arm around her shoulder. He growled as he recognised the Weasel. His heart broke as he saw the glint of a wedding band on her ring finger. He felt like his heart was being trampled on as he saw a little red headed girl and an even younger looking boy walk up to her. She had moved on.

Waking from his stupor, he hated himself in that moment. He knew that he had fucked up badly. He knew that he would never love anyone as he would love Hermione. He had to get her back. No matter what it took, he would get his Hermione back.

He walked over to the shattered glass and picked up the frame. This one was a muggle photo; she was smiling up at him as if nothing had changed. As if both of their hearts had not been broken in the past few hours. Muttering a quick _Reparo _he watched as the shards of glass flew back into their place.

If only his relationship was that easy to fix.

He set about fixing his apartment and all things broken to the soft sounds of the rain outside.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you to my two reviewers :) I was originally going to leave this as a one shot and let you draw conclusions but, alas, here we are again.

As always, I don't own anything but my laptop.  
>And on with the story.<p>

It's been two days since Draco's heart was broken and it hasn't stopped raining since. I still see her face everywhere I look, haunting me, reminding me of my mistake. Merlin this girl would be the death of me.

Potter told me that she had been staying at the Burrow with the Weasleys; apparently there were too many reminders of me at her apartment. We had become sort of friends, Potter and I. That's what happens when your nemesis saves you from rotting in Azkaban for the rest of your miserable life. He is a good man, as much as I'd hate to admit it.

After his drunken epiphany, Draco had decided that it would be best if he gave her some space for a few days. He needed to sort out his head and he knew she would too. But four days was his limit. He couldn't go without her for more than that. He also secretly feared that any more than that and Weasley would make his move, if he hasn't already. Don't get him wrong, Weasley was an alright bloke too. But he was an alright bloke when he was a good 2ft away from his Hermione.

"I'll start with phase one tomorrow" were his last thoughts as he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

She was kissing his neck slowly, inching herself down towards her goal. Licking and sucking in all the right places to make him moan. Merlin this witch was talented with her mouth. Just a touch from her could send him into a frenzy. She wrapped her small hands around him and started tugging gently; stroking him into becoming so erect it was almost painful. She looked at him with a twinkle in her eyes as she opened her mouth slightly and winked. That little minx. Just as she was about to take him into her warm mouth, he woke with a start. Looking down, he could clearly make out his own hand around his cock. 'Shit, wanking while sleeping? Real smooth Draco, real smooth.'

Looking around for the source of his sudden awakening, he came to the conclusion that he just was excited to have her back and at the prospect of perhaps getting laid.

Little did he know that there was a certain know-it-all witch around the corner trying unsuccessfully to hide a smirk that could rival his own. She knew he was thinking about by the strangled 'Heeermioneeeeee' he let out. She was going to enjoy torturing him.

The neon numbers on this clock told him it was 5:27am. 'Admittedly a bit earlier than I would have liked, but why not just get started.

His plan was simple.

-Write Granger a letter explaining how sorry he was and asking if she would meet him for dinner to explain.

-Wait for her to come to him after finding said letter to yell at him some more.

-Have make up sex.

Simple enough. Although, admittedly, not one of his finest plans.

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_I know that you probably don't want to talk to me right now so here I am. Giving you the option._

_I want you to know that I deeply regret the way I responded to your confession the other day. I was so shocked that someone that wasn't my mother could actually love me. My hesitation that day was due to the fact that I was memorizing your face the way you looked in that moment. So beautiful and all mine._

_I would like to thank you for giving me your heart. If you let me, I would like to cherish and keep it forever._

_I know I'm a right wanker some times and there are probably guys out there who actually deserve your love but I would like another chance. _

_If you agree, I will be at our tree at 3pm tomorrow._

_I love you, Granger. _

_Always yours,_

_Draco._

There we go, nice and sappy. And I even mentioned our tree. The tree where we began a year ago.

_He was sitting in the tree staring out at the park ahead of him. Some people called him a paedophile for being at the park by himself watching the children. In all honesty, he liked that children reminded him of innocence and being carefree. He envied them for this. From day one he had not been innocent. Labelled for his fathers crimes._

_He started using a Disillusion Charm on himself when he came to the park. Just so the kids would stop blowing their god forsaken rapist whistles. _

_He knew Hermione would be here too. She always took Potters god child here on a Sunday morning. He had long stopped thinking of her as 'Mudblood Granger.' How could he when she sat bleeding on his floor after his aunt had carved those words into her arm. Her blood was just the same as his. They became slightly less than enemies the next year at Hogwarts. Acknowledging each other in hallways, having the occasional chat, nothing too friendly but not slinging insults at each other either._

_He knew that he was no longer coming to the park to remind himself of innocence, but to see her face light up when young Teddy Lupin did something funny. She was beautiful._

_She had captured him in her spell and he was hooked. 'Oh fuck it all' he thought one day as he walked over to them, under _his _tree no less._

"_Granger" he nodded towards her._

"_Malfoy? What on earth are you doing here? In muggle London?"_

"_I wanted to see my cousin. He's the only family I have left now that aunt Andromeda passed away. I know that you aren't his guardian but I was wondering if you could ask Potter if I could possibly get to know him a little. If Potter wishes me to stay away then, of course, I will keep my distance"_

"_Well, I will let Harry know of your wishes. I'll owl you with his response. Goodbye Malfoy" she stated as she walked away slowly._

"_Goodbye Hermione" he whispered to himself._

And so it began. He was allowed to visit Teddy once a week. He would go over to Potters place and take Teddy, and Hermione, to the park and they would sit under their tree and have a picnic.

Their relationship started slowly, tentatively, but it soon snowballed into something much bigger.

Draco set about his day trying to get stuck into his work, but his mind often strayed to the letter that had been sent off to his precious witch earlier. He hoped she would see him, but as he remembered the look of hurt in her eyes as she left, he knew that would be too simple.

He fell asleep that night thinking of Hermione, to the sounds of the unrelenting rain.

AN: Much longer than the first chapter yes? And I apologise for the way it keeps skipping from first to third person, but I find it hard to stick to one.

Thankyou for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

"DRACO MALFOY YOU GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED THIS SECOND!"

'Oh goody, she got my letter' Draco thought dryly as he opened his eyes.

"Good morning love, how are you this fine morning? He replied sarcastically.

"You know perfectly well that I don't appreciate you taking the coward's way out and writing a letter to apologise. Merlin help me. Are you doing this to intentionally make me mad? Did Ginny not do her best friend duty and give you the 'you hurt her, and I'll castrate you with a rusty knife' speech? You know what? I think I'll do it myself."

His face paled significantly at her last sentence and started to back up towards the wall before muttering a low "you wouldn't."

"You just try me Malfoy" she practically growled.

His witch was feisty in the morning. 'Morning sex would be great right about now' he thought as she moved around the apartment, most probably looking for a knife to demonstrate her point.

He snuck up behind her silently and quickly wrapped his arms around her, stilling her movements.

"You know I'm not good at this whole feelings thing, Granger, but I had to try to win you back. I meant what I said."

"And what did you say exactly?"

"You're going to make me say it aren't you?"

"Of course dear" she replied with a teasing look in her eyes.

He sighed. He was a Slytherin for Merlin's sake; we don't do this whole feelings thing. On the other hand, he knew he would lose his chance with Hermione if he didn't. The things he does for his woman.

"Vous serez á la mort de ma femme."

"That is not fair Draco; you know how I get when you speak French."

And he indeed know how she got. All hot and bothered in fact. He could be calling her a crazy old cat lady and she would still go weak at the knees.

"Sorry love. Hermione," She looked at him from over her shoulder. All he could see was trust and love in her eyes, love he would work at to deserve. "I love you. And I know that I hurt you by not saying it back at the time when you told me, but I mean it. I would spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you, if that would make you happy. Because that is what I want, your happiness."

She shifted in his arms so she was facing him. She felt so good in his arms. Her soft curves that he remembered so well, wrapped in his athletic body. She had melted his ice heart, torn down his carefully built walls surrounding his heart, and wormed her way in.

"Hermione I love you."

She smiled at his declaration.

"Draco I have something else to tell you, you may not like it but you're just going to have to deal."

"Hermione please don't say you're leaving me. I know I fucked up but I'm sorry." He was caught off guard by the laugh threatening to come out of her talented mouth. The things she could do with that mouth. _Bad Draco!_ She wanted to laugh at that? How could she want to laugh at him at a time like this? Crazy...

"I'm not leaving you Draco. Merlin no. Draco. I'm pregnant. I found out about two days after I stormed out. I came to tell you that morning after I found out but you were… Um… Already engaged in a rather strenuous activity."

His mind was stuck again. Damn his witch and her ability to render his speechless with her confessions. But he was determined not to fuck this one up. Think Draco, think.

Slowly a wide smile spread across his features.

"We're having a baby? I'm going to be a dad? For real? Like, no shit? Wow. How could I not like that? We're going to have a little Malfoy running around." He suddenly dropped to his knees and peppered as many kisses on her abdomen as he could while all Hermione could do was laugh at his sudden affection.

"I thought you wouldn't want this. I mean, we're only 21 for Merlin's sake. But if you're sure, then I would quite happily carry your child."

"Wait just a minute. You said you came to tell me earlier but I was busy? What was I doing?" he asked with sudden curiosity. Instantly her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

"Uhh. Well. You see, it was rather early because I couldn't sleep. You were um relieving some tension that you must have felt at not being shagged in two days and um. Please don't make me say it."

He let out a bark of laughter at her confession.

"Oh Hermione, was I masturbating? Were you the one waking me up?"

With a wink he added "You know you're welcome to join in next time love."

Her cheeks got impossibly redder with that statement and she started to stutter in embarrassment but was saved from answering as Draco kissed her soundly on the lips.

They both sighed in contentment at the connection of their lips and Draco pulled Hermione even closer to him so that there was nothing between them. "Mine" he whispered in her ear before claiming his lips once again.

She was his again. All his. And he wouldn't be letting go anytime soon.

When they broke apart again they began to discuss all the things they would need to do in the next 9 month to be ready, to the sight of the sun coming out after three days of rain.

AN: So that was the end. Hope you enjoyed it. It was short, I know, but it's the first thing I've ever written. Thank you for reading lovelies. :) x


End file.
